


Two Wendigos

by tfbl



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Wendigo Hannibal, Wendigo Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfbl/pseuds/tfbl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, a vampire, is a witness to two deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wendigos

**Disclaimer: _Hannibal_ and _Sherlock_ are not mine.**

_Two_ **_Wendigos_ **

Out of all of the deaths that Sherlock has witnessed he would never have thought that it would have been them.

Two male Wendigos standing side by side and hand in hand, stone faced and tense as they are surrounded by the fresh young minds of the FBI, the corpse at their feet still warm, the exposed heart still feebly pumping blood.

 Quite a rare species, the Wendigo is **.**

Shape-shifters.

 Mate orientated.

Violent and intelligent and occasionally empathic.

A people that smells of withered mint and sour grapes mixed with cloying blood and rotting wood and boiling honey.

A creature that consumes human flesh and relishes in violence and death and the beauty and art found within.

Two male Wendigos, one with eyes of blue and the other of brown, each one well into their two hundreds despite how they appear to be less then half that.

They are mated as well, of course.

(Mated and courted and swooned so very long ago, all with blood and darkness and betrayal and pain and complexity mixed with forgiveness and love and becoming and resistance and need and acceptance and selflessness).

It is clear to everyone, even the humans that are seeking to end their life, that these two are far from simple partners, the manner in which they touch each other with such gentle reverence despite the gravity of their surroundings, the way that they gaze at each other as if the other is their life and their deity and their very _reason_ making their status as one obvious to all.

(And _one_ they are, for according to Shades whom have the ability to see such things, when Wendigos mate (when they fall in love, really) they blur into one another, bones twining around bones, veins stitching together, minds intertwining and souls swirling together and all laid bare, their love desperate and fierce and dangerous and possessive and so very all consuming).

Two male Wendigos whom, when the guns cock and the humans stiffen, lean into one another and simontansouly place a soft kiss on the other’s neck before quickly ripping out their husband’s throat.

Two male **Wendigos** that choose to end themselves, together, rather than risk surviving separation.

**AN: Yeah… I tried.  What do you think?**


End file.
